A Disaster in Making
by Nao Takumi
Summary: AU! My most cherished desire is to be in a relationship with Kiryuu Zero and everyone and their mothers know that that is wishing for a very disastrous love life, but what can I say, ever since I started going to this Cross Academy, I've become a glutton for punishment.


**Disclaimer:** Standard disclaimers are applicable.  
 **Warning:** This story is an AU and the characters are OOC. The setting is Cross Academy, a high school for rich kids.  
 **Author's Note:** This story was previously posted as a drabble in 'No Strings Attached', but since I want to continue writing in this universe, I've decided to post this as a separate whole story.

* * *

 **A Disaster in Making**

 **Chapter 1: Just another Day**

I cannot believe that I am being subjected to this torture again. It's like the third time this bloody month! Why, oh why can't this old hag of a woman just leave us to our twisted ways of living?

You must be wondering what is happening right now, if I am not wrong. To sum it up, I am standing in our school hall, in front of a line filled with chattering students who couldn't care less about the speech being given on the stage, attending the most dreaded time of my school life, the principal's speech on moral conduct.

If you ask me, I'd say that there is one way to summarize the gibberish our dear principal here is sprouting and that is tedious. You stand for about an hour, stare at her speak something which concerns us but does not entertain us about regularly dictated school rules repeated because one obstinate person decides to go around them and do something utterly ridiculous.

Even now, as I stand here listening to our principal, well she is not really our principal but since she is the daughter of the school's Chairman, she is allowed to take up any position she wants to...

Returning to the case in point, right now, Ms. Cross is going on and on about a junior who stepped over a wall during school hours and spend the whole day lollygagging with street boys. Of course we all know who that junior is even without Ms. Cross saying the dreaded name.

Sara Shirabuki, high school junior, amongst the top students of her class, the apple of every boys eyes and the twice voted Cross Academy Diva. Though I seriously wonder why everyone is so crazy about her when she has clearly stated that she is interested in dating no one inside the school other than the school's heartthrob, Kaname Kuran, who also happens to be me, sadly enough. Well, this is all after being rejected by the Zero Kiryū, the epitome of everything perfect, for me at least.

Again, returning to the present times, sensing the same monotony, I sigh; I know this is something which I do a lot in school. I must have zoned out for a good few minutes and even now it's like there is no end to it! Lord how I wish I wasn't standing right in front of her so I could at least shout at her to put a sock in it. Being the student council president has it's downfalls at such moments.

 _Whoosh!_

In my moment of self pity, someone from the juniors' line threw a shoe right at the principal, having had enough of her, I believe. The shoe hit her face front and put an abrupt end to her continuous blabber.

A pin drop silence befalls the whole assembly hall, no one daring to laugh or even move as the principal's bloodshot eyes roam the hall in search of the culprit. There is no doubt about it as to who did it, but no one in the hall would dare say his name, for other than Kiryū, who else could it be?

Surprised? I am sure you are because not just a moment ago I said that Kiryū Zero is the epitome of everything perfect. In my defence; technically in Kiryū's defence, he is the top student of the junior section, vice-president of the student council; a position he uses to exert his authority over those whom he wants to suffer from hell. Captain of the swimming team: he just likes to show off his well-built, flawless body to others and last, but not least, my first and only obsession.

Even though he is a junior and has a devil-may-care attitude; which makes him unapproachable by many... all, he is the first man in my whole life that I have found worthy to be acknowledged by all. Not only are his looks unusual, the way he carries himself and presents to others, one feels like they're seeing the Greek God Narcissus in flesh!

Enough of Kiryū already, let me now take you back to the situation at hand. Ms. Cross is staring vehemently at the whole student body. The shoe that hit her, had messed up her front bleached hair and smudged her smothered lipstick, making her look like an exact replica of the monster which used to come in my nightmares and haunt the living daylights out of me.

Yes, I Kaname Kuran have been haunted by the images of our very own Principal from the time when I accidentally walked in on her and her boyfriend making out in her office. Ewww... right? What can I say except that I am just glad she didn't notice me that day or else I wouldn't be standing here right now.

"Which one of you dared throw a shoe at me?" Her voice resonated in the hall bringing me back to attention. I scan the whole room looking for the place where Kiryū threw the shoe from, but I can't seem to find it, nor can I see the silver haired devil.

Like any dutiful vice-president, Kiryū comes to school, attends every one of his class, and goes to the swimming club daily and sometimes football club as well. Overall, he is what seems to be the perfect student. Now let me take you to the truth behind every one of his actions.

Kiryū owns a Ducati Monster, the only reason why he bothers getting up in the morning to attend something as meagre as this school; he just loves to ride his bike. I wonder if he loves riding something else as well... ahem... returning to more suitable thoughts.

Where is he anyway? My eyes again roam the whole hall when I finally spot a silver head in the sea of students. I am sure that it is Kiryū because of, well, he is him and that is it! There are no words to describe that person, who is as of now sneaking out of this room with both of his shoes still in his feet. That is strange because I swear I know no other soul in this school with guts like him.

My eyes roam back to the stage and I see a shoe all right, and it doesn't belong to a male as well. It's like a female giant's shoe! No wonder it messed up her whole horse like face.

Big feet, big feet, big feet... who is it that I don't know of who wears such big shoes? More importantly, can a girl really have this big of a foot? I now scan the room in search of the student who had a death wish to give her a good pat on the back for her bravery and best wishes for I am sure she will be awarded with great punishments. Though I hope she doesn't get scolded a lot, for it is true that those who fight in the way of righteousness suffer from great misfortunes.

"Students! You may all leave the hall in order and the one who threw the shoe, please come to my office herself." The council headmistress, a very lovely and extremely sweet woman, Ms. Wakaba, said as she motioned the peon to bring our beloved principal a glass of water and a tissue.

While walking to my classroom, the only thought in mind was the beauty of today's speech and of course, not forgetting to mention the fact that I got to see Zero this early in the morning. Again, returning to the speech, it was something that I appreciated and am looking forward to in the future sincerely.

Repeatedly, such eventful school assemblies should be held (read it as: repeatedly, the school principal should get a dose of the medicine that fits her perfectly). They act like a palate cleanser in a four course savoury meal with my Zero as the dessert obviously. I wonder when I'll get to devour him though. And more importantly, I wonder if he has finished going through the documents and finalising the budget for the clubs which I assigned him to do.

Needless to say, I, Kaname Kuran, an currently being subjected to a world of torture, which hopefully will end the day one, when Kiryū Zero will give in to my charms and two, when Principal Cross would get married. Hopefully, they both happen sooner than later for the sake of my and of every other student in this school's sanity.


End file.
